What are we?
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: Jo and Brick explore their feelings about each other through poetry. Takes place after episode seven: A mine is terrible thing to waste. sorry for the sucky summary. I promise it's way better than it sounds.
1. What are we?

**A/N this is made from Jo's perspective of Brick's elimination. Also if I you guys want I can do a poem about Jo, from Brick. So R&R please.**

_What are we?_

You are a clumsy cadet,

And I hate you

Your fear of the dark is childish,

Yet I still have a strange desire to protect you

Maybe I don't hate you

Just envy you

You pull people towards you with kindness,

While, I push them away with coldness and hatred

Even though you're the only one to put up with my temper

You're always insisting we're friends,

Yet I take all my anger on you,

So maybe we are friends

You'd be my only friend since I was...

A little girl so fragile and carefree

Now the only thing I care about is...

Winning,

And you,

Wait when did I care about you?

Sure you're cute,

Super sweet,

And many other things

That is absolutely…

Amazing

There I go again,

Rambling on and on about you

Sometimes I wonder,

If you even care about me, more than anyone else,

Your cadet code is what got you

Voted out

I thought it would get you off my mind,

But it only pushed you closer to my heart,

So maybe I love you,

which only makes me hate you even more

You look and act like an…

Angel,

My own personal guardian angel,

I've caused you so much pain,

From the teasing,

And calling you names like…

Captain Dampy-pants,

Brick-for-brains,

and my most favorite one,

Brick-house

you're sweet,

And would protect me by putting your life on the line for that,

I repay you by making an alliance with him,

The one person who you didn't trust,

Just to vote you out

I thought you were helping the other team,

But you were only saving them from

That toxic mine

I'm sorry for that,

And for being selfish

Now that you're gone,

And I'm here

Planning on winning,

Not for me,

But for both of us

It doesn't matter if I have to push myself to extremes,

I will try my best to make you see

I don't just think of you as…

A rival I'm supposed to hate,

Now as a friend who I think I fell for,

Not like falling off the stairs,

But in love with

Because every time I look up,

Day or night

I see your smiling face,

And when I think of you my heart flutters,

And my stomach does flip-flops

As if on an amazing rollercoaster,

And I can't get off

It feels amazing,

Yet aggravating

I love you,

But I'm supposed to hate you

Now look what you did to me,

You turned me from a human ice-cube,

To a person who can really smile

Now if the dark scares you

I'll just shine my flashlight,

And give you a hug too

I love you Brick-house,

Don't you ever forget

Even if this week is my last,

I will try my best,

And do everything in my power to make you forgive me

From the harsh words,

Cold gestures,

Snide remarks, and most of all,

Being the reason you're gone

I love you

I finally realize that

And that the thought of you and I

Is amazing just like you

Only ten times better then you alone

So Brick-house...

I hope you can find it in your heart,

And forgive me so we can still be

Friends,

Or even lovers,

Which I wish we could be

I hope you can love me back,

But if you do you must promise me this,

We can still be rivals,

Just like we were before…

Only closer,

And with love.


	2. Thoughts of you

**Hey alright this is for the people who reviewed and asked for a poem with Brick's feelings towards Jo.**

**So here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Thoughts about you

Our relationship status is unknown

'Cause one minute we're friends,

The next bitter rivals

I don't know why people insist I love you,

Since I only admire you

You're tough and competitive,

Yet you can still be kind,

And I respect that

So why does my heart start to flutter?

And my mind suddenly goes blank at the sudden mention of your name?

Alright I cannot lie,

I have the tiniest crush on you,

But you only think of us as full out enemies,

And little do you know…

I had already forgiven you,

For voting me off,

And leaving your team behind at their time of need,

Yet I could never stay mad at you,

When you smile at the sight of fear,

It lights up the darkening sorrow

Okay, I'll admit it

I'm hopelessly in love with you

And I want you to win as much as you do,

Yet I still have this need to see you again,

But I will wait and be patient,

For your return

I love you my sweet Jo,

And never ever forget,

I'll be yours forever and always

* * *

**Thanks for taking time and reading this! I hope you like it because I'm not sure this is good because I wrote it around three o'clock A.M. please R&R and tell me if I should make anymore but you guys may choose who and who they're talking about so thank you again for reading!**


End file.
